


Like a Bat Out of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman have something to tell the League. And then something to give to Cyborg. He has no idea what he did to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bat Out of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A blend of pre and New 52 continuity. This was written before news of Rebirth.   
> Sorry about the OOC-ness, this was my first fic in this pairing.

I run updates and diagnostics on my software. It's as good a time as any, this week's meeting has yet to commence. I've been on the League chair board and allowed access to the founder's area for a year now. With the Teen Titans, I never dreamed that I'd be working this closely with the esteemed Justice League founders. It was a good decision to join the League and leave the Titans to the new kids.

I'm sitting next to Flash. He's being told something by Green Lantern and shaking his head unbelievingly with a look of horror on his face. Hal is simply trying not to laugh too hard at his friend's reaction. On my other side is J'onn, speaking pleasantly with Wonder Woman. Superman and Batman have yet to arrive, and they're heading this meeting. It's strange seeing the Justice League so stable; like how it was at the beginning, minus Aquaman, plus me. Arthur's busy with Atlantis, though. You can hardly blame him.

Everyone quiets and looks up as Superman and Batman stride through the door, side-by-side. They take their places in between Diana and Hal, and Superman clears his throat.

"Today we will discuss the Rogue's attack in DC last week, and how that was preceded by the Superman Revenge Squad, and the one before that by Villainy Incorporated."

"Before the attack, obviously, I’d thought the Superman Revenge Squad were defunct." I comment. I keep up-to-date on villain statuses.

"Apparently not." Superman answers, his voice light but irritated. I'll remember not to ask him any more questions this meeting.

"Well, it's obvious that teams of our villains are attacking us. And that it's been organised." Flash says.

"So next time, it could be my rogues" Green Lantern starts, "or yours" he points to J'onn, "or.. Yours." Hal is pointing at Batman, and everyone except for him and J’onn subtly shudder.

"I doubt it. The Gotham rogues rarely team up, and when they do, it falls apart quickly." Batman supplies.

"Wait, are you saying that they aren't a terrifying force to be reckoned with? They just end up bickering?" Barry asks sceptically.

"As Wally told me once, 'my guys' are different. They aren't organised."

"I... guess that's to be expected."

"We managed to apprehend Villainy Inc. and the Superman Revenge Squad, but The Rogues got away. Perhaps they will return." J'onn speaks for the first time.

"I told Wally to be on the lookout for them, in case they've gone back to Central City. But I don't get how they defeated all of us, usually I can handle them." Hal gives Barry a questioning look, his eyebrow raised. "Okay, mostly handle them. I know they're Metas now, but still..."

"We've already established this, they've had outside help." Batman cuts in. "We need to know who's behind it."

"Someone who really hates us. Wait, that suspect pool is too big." Hal drawls. That earns him a Bat-Glare, but Lantern doesn't seem to mind.

"Lantern, please. Take this seriously." Superman chastises, before the situation can escalate.

The rest of the meeting goes in similar fashion. Several masterminds are suggested to be behind it. The usual suspects of Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage and Gorilla Grodd are run through. Even Ra’s al Ghul is thrown in with the lot. As the meeting is drawing to a close, Superman stands up. "There's one more thing. It isn't exactly League business, but Batman and I have been meaning to tell you." It's pointless, but I immediately look to Batman and try reading him. _This is never gonna_ … To my surprise, instead of a frigid, impartial stare, Batman looks uncomfortable. But he's also attempting to smirk. No, maybe he's trying to smile. "Bruce and I.. We’re... well, dating." Barry looks up, having been distracted, looking a little bit confused, like he hadn't heard right. I wonder if I'd heard right, too.

"He's not kidding. Superman and I are in a relationship." Bruce confirms, as though he'd read our thoughts. Maybe J'onn is feeding him information.

"Someone owes me fifty bucks." Hal murmurs to Barry, prompting the speedster to sigh. Superman gives the pair a sullen look.

"Congratulations." Diana says warmly. "This has been a long time coming."

"I send my felicitations as well, friends." J'onn says in his most cordial voice. Bruce nods curtly in their direction, while Superman smiles sincerely. Despite what people think about him being happy; that’s a rare occurrence.

Well, that was…Unexpected. I haven't known the World's Finest personally for as long as everyone else here, but you would think you'd be able to pick up on the signs. If the immediate reactions are to be trusted, apparently, out of all of them; Green Lantern predicted this. Surely it would've been Wonder Woman in a perfect world?

"Cyborg." Batman is addressing me. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the Dark Knight attentively. "Stay behind after the meeting. We have something to discuss."

~

I, Victor Stone, am still sitting at the table from Superman and Batman. Superman is looking somewhat anxious, and Batman is studying me from his seat. I have no idea what they want, and the silence isn't helping calm my thoughts. Superman slowly seems to gather the courage to speak, "Victor." He begins. "You haven't been on this team for very long, but in that time you have proven yourself a worthy addition. You lack personal attachments to us, and that's why we selected you for this position." I try not to show it on my face, but my mind staggers from the sudden praise I'm receiving from Earth's protector. _What's going on?_

"You have proven yourself extremely intelligent and responsible, and capable of finding rapid and effective solutions for battle situations. Your ability to plan and execute those plans also made you a good candidate." Batman adds, clinical as ever. He then takes a small container out from a pouch in his belt. "In the case of Superman, or any Kryptonian gone rogue, I've always taken it upon myself to be the one to stop them." Bruce is letting subtle emotion creep into his voice now. "But now, with our entanglements, I find that prospect harder to manage." He stops, probably feeling like he's just shown me exactly where his underbelly, chink-in-the-armour and Achilles’ heel are all at once. It takes a lot out of him for the Batman to admit his weaknesses, after all. He finally continues. "I will share my relevant contingencies with you. You can alter my plans, since it’s safer the less people know.” I know what he’s talking about. There’s a smaller chance of counter-strategies being developed if the designer is the only one acquainted with the plans until it’s time to implement them. He gestures to the container; “This is the Kryptonite ring that Superman entrusted with me to keep the planet safe with in case something did happen to him. I'm entrusting it to you." He then gets out of his chair and walks around the table, container in hand, and places it in front of me. I gape. “Wouldn't you-” I just hold my tongue. _Need this to protect yourself?_

"Before you ask, Bruce isn't defenceless without the ring. He has a stockpile of Kryptonite in the cave. This ring is symbolic of my trust in whoever wields it." Superman reassures. "Cyborg, I believe you are capable of doing anything to save the world. You would be able to find a way to stop me if the time came." I sit there, not sure what to say. I feel venerated, and terrified. Superman must have picked up the latter emotion from my lack of response, because he assures "Victor, we don't want to force this responsibility on you. I'm sorry we didn't talk to you about this first, it's just, we only just told the League about us, and wanted to get this out of the way."

"No, no. I'm... honoured that you chose me. It's-I'm just thinking." I look to their faces again, away from the spot on the table I've been staring at. Superman is smiling, somewhat weakly, obviously trying to reassure me. Batman is staring at me… Expectantly? It's honestly hard to tell. I try and wipe the dumbstruck look from my face before reaching for the ring, purposely not looking at the men across the table. Men, who are now--How long has this been building up? Dick would know... I pick up the container. It's lead-lined, of course, and I can't scan it as I do habitually with most things, but I remind myself who gave it to me and that this isn’t a joke and they can be trusted, that they trust me. Superman trusts me with his life. Batman trusts me with one of his loved ones.

This is definitely resulting in some personal brooding time later.


End file.
